Dismoi, Temari
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Suite à une conversation avec Temari, Gaara s'aperçois que ses doutes sont confirmés il connais désormais l'amour lui aussi. Le vrai. yaoi!


Salut mes lapins! Voilà un autre one shot de moi, mais cette fois-ci sur un couple que je n'ai jamais encore écrit. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Rating : T

Couple : Gaara x Lee, ainsi qu'un jôli Temari x Shikamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto pas à moi! Si Naruto serait à moi, Tsunade aurait son 4 et Kakashi serait le Hokage!

Bonne lecture!

Gaara ouvra la porte de sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une situation semblable, il avait au fond de lui un désir de meurtre qui demandais à être soulagé. Aujourd'hui toutefois, c'étais différent. Ce n'étais pas de meurtre dont il avait envi mais bien de savoir.

Flash back 

_« Temari? »_

_« Oui Gaara? »_

_Gaara venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur sur le sofa du salon. Temari qui lisait le deuxième tome de sa série favorite releva la tête vers son petit frère, se demandant bien ce qui pouvais pousser Gaara à venir lui parler aussi soudainement. Depuis que Naruto lui avait parlé certes il était différent mais c'étais bien la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte._

_« Il est dit que les filles connaissent bien l'amour, c'est vrai? »_

_Les yeux de Temari devinrent ronds comme des oranges. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à quelque chose d'aussi…d'aussi…_

_Inattendu! Troublant venant de la bouche de Gaara! Déboussolant! Étonnant! _

_Il savait peut-être ce que c'est que d'aimer après tout, on pouvais toujours espérer à un miracle…_

_« Ou…oui, on s'y connais assez bien, on aime bien potiner là dessus… » dit-elle en bégayant à un Gaara qui malgré le sujet restait de marbre._

_« Donc tu t'y connais? »_

_Temari posa son livre de côté. Apparemment Gaara avait besoin de parler et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, même si lui ne l'avait pas épargné à certaines occasions. Et puis il était si rare que Gaara vienne à elle, elle ne voulais pas perdre ce qui serait peut-être son unique chance de lui parler._

_« Oui, un peu… »_

_« Tu as déjà été amoureuse? » dit-il en posant ses yeux si pâles sur elle. _

_« Oui, je le suis. »_

_« De qui? »_

_« Tu me promets que ça reste entre nous deux? »_

_« J'aimerais moi aussi que ce qui se diras reste entre ces quartes murs alors t'inquiètes pas, je resterai muet comme une tombe si tu le reste aussi. »_

_Temari savait que l'on pouvais se fier à la parole de Gaara et c'est pourquoi elle continua ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_« Alors si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Nara Shikamaru. » dit-elle courageusement à son frère qui ne montra aucune émotion face à cette déclaration alors qu'elle soupirait de désespoir, ayant admis en avoir après le râleur par excellence du village caché de la feuille . _

_Par la suite, un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Gaara quant à lui avait envi de questionner Temari mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Temari quant à elle était aussi bloqué que son frère et n'osait pas trop le questionner sur pourquoi il était venu la voir. Cependant, voyant que Gaara ne bougerais pas d'un pouce, elle se senti forcée de faire les premiers pas. _

_« Mon petit frère serait-il amoureux? » osa t-elle avancer. Gaara ne fit rien, ne lui reprocha même pas de l'avoir appelé son petit frère et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux comme il le faisait déjà depuis un bon bout déjà._

_« Je devrais prendre ça comme un oui ou un non? » dit-elle, haussant un sourcil._

_Là, Gaara soupira et ferma les yeux. Sa sœur su immédiatement ce qu'il n'allait pas._

_« Je croyais que tu pourrais m'éclairer là dessus. Les femmes semblent en connaître long sur l'amour et les sentiments. »_

_« Je vais faire mon possible. »_

_Sur les lèvres de Gaara apparu un micro sourire alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Temari avant de détourner le regard._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que t'es amoureuse de Shikamaru? »_

_Temari qui s'était peu à peu détendu ricana un peu avant de croiser ses jambes et de mettre ses deux mains derrière sa tête._

_« Si tu veux tout savoir, quand nous allons à Konoha, je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Il n'est pas une beauté, mais je le trouve juste sensas. Il râle tout le temps et je n'arrêtes pas de m'en plaindre quand je suis avec lui, par contre une fois revenu à la maison, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre chialer que les filles sont galère. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne peux m'arriver. C'est tout ça qui en bout de compte m'as fait réaliser que je suis amoureuse de lui. »_

_Le teint de Gaara semblait être encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. _

_« Dis-moi, tu nous comprends, nous, les hommes? »_

_Temari se mit à rigoler. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé que son petit frère puisse être aussi drôle mais surtout aussi naïf et innocent. Ça le rendais adorable, malgré ce qu'il était._

_« Oui, je n'y arrive pas toujours mais il est en général assez facile de comprendre un homme. Shikamaru est difficile à comprendre mais je crois que je m'y suis fait. »_

_« Et t'as jamais cherché à comprendre une femme? »_

_Mais où avait-il bien pu piger des questions pareilles?_

_« Non, je préfère les hommes… »_

_« Et Shikamaru, il t'aime aussi? »_

_« Je crois… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça? »_

_Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvais pas faire pour Gaara…_

_« C'est dans son regard, de la façon dont il agit avec moi et avec personne d'autre. »_

_« … »_

_Gaara ramena son regard vers le sol alors qu'il porta une main à sa tête, ébouriffant nerveusement sa chevelure rousse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une drôle de sensation l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas comment la définir. C'était ni agréable, ni désagréable. Juste…étrange._

_« Maintenant je peux te poser des question moi aussi, ou si tout est déjà clair? »_

_Le regard de Gaara se posa à nouveau sur celui de sa sœur._

_« Oui, vas-y. Tout ça reste encore un peu ambiguë pour moi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu est amoureux d'elle? »_

_« Je ne suis certaine pas amoureux d'elle. »_

_« Alors pourquoi toute ces questions sur l'amour? »_

_« Parce que si j'aurais à être amoureux, ça serait de lui. »_

_« … »_

_Que Gaara vienne lui parler, c'étais inattendu. Que Gaara sois sympa avec elle, c'étais un exploit, une chose à conserver en mémoire. Que Gaara crois être amoureux et vienne la voir pour des conseilles, c'étais de la folie que de penser ça possible un jour. Que Gaara puisse penser être amoureux d'un mec par contre, c'étais un cas d'asile, elle devait rêver…_

_(se pince) ouch!_

_Non, elle ne rêvait pas, tout ceci était juste étrange…_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que t'es amoureux de…lui? »_

_« Il occupe mes pensées et je n'ai pas la même envie de tuer quand je suis avec lui. »_

_« Pas la même envie de tuer…? »_

_« Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir mais pour le protéger. Je n'aime pas quand les gens se moquent de lui ou le maltraitent. Aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a toujours cette chaleur en moi quand je suis avec lui. Il bouge tellement bien…J'ai honte de le dire mais il a un corps magnifique. »_

_« Ah bon? » dit Temari en souriant à Gaara, ce qui sembla le détendre._

_« Oui, il est splendide. Il a un corps souple, gracieux, bien musclé aux courbes harmonieuses… » dit Gaara, la tête dans les nuages alors qu'il revoyait certaines images dans sa tête._

_« Aïe, à te voir dans cet état pour ce type là, c'est clair, te pose plus de question, t'es fous de lui. »_

_« Tu crois? » dit-il alors qu'il reposait le pied sur terre et reprenait son air de marbre._

_« J'en suis sur. Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire le nom de ce charmant jeune homme? » continua Temari, le sourire au lèvre. Si seulement Gaara pouvait toujours être comme ça…_

_« C'est… _

Fin du flash back 

Tout dans la chambre était noir et il pouvais difficilement voir. La seule lumière qui l'éclairais était celle de la lune, ces quelques rayons qui par la fenêtre entraient dans la pièce et l'éclairait faiblement. Il vit le lit dans la pénombre et s'y rendit. Rendu à côté de celui-ci, il pu remarquer au milieu d'un amas de couvertures le haut du corps d'une personne. Il dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller près de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un ourson en peluche ou d'un chat(mon chat aime dormir dans mes bras tout contre moi). Gaara s'accroupit à côté de lui et porta sa main au visage de son bel endormi, calculant chacun de ses mouvements pour ne pas le réveiller.

La douce lumière de la lune jouait doucement avec le visage du jeune homme endormi. Devant tant de beauté, Gaara senti monter en lui une chaleur toute particulière dont il ignorait le nom. Tout ce qu'il en savait était que ça le rendais heureux. Il caressa doucement la joue de son bel endormi qui réagit au touché et gémit un peu dans son sommeil, ce qui mit un sourire en coin à Gaara. Il savait qu'il n'étais pas bien de profiter du sommeil des gens ainsi que d'entrer chez quelqu'un par infraction mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui.

Il fit doucement descendre sa main le long de la nuque de son amour pour caresser ses épaules dénudées ainsi que le haut de son dos. Gaara n'en revenait pas de constater à quel point sa peau pouvait être douce. Il sentait sa musculature fine mais bien développée sous ses doigts et une nouvelle chaleur naquit en lui. Il aurait eu envie d'embrasser cette peau, de la toucher de sa langue, de serrer ce corps contre le sien, de le sentir tout contre lui…Serais-ce ce que Temari lui avait dit être du désir!

Le jeune homme bougea un peu dans son lit ce qui fit sursauter Gaara qui peut peur de l'avoir sorti de son sommeil. Il était maintenant couché sur le côté, donc face à lui. Gaara prit une chance et ré avança sa main vers le visage de son amour pour tasser une mèche de cheveux noirs de sur son visage. Un sourire en coin, il se risqua à passer doucement sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène de celui dont il était amoureux quand soudain, les yeux du jeune endormi s'ouvrirent et après avoir lâché un petit cri de surprise, Gaara perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

« Tu…tu ne dormais pas? » dit Gaara alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. À présent il n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

« Non, je n'arrivait pas à dormir. » dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Gaara qui s'étais relevé regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de sa flamme et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête basse. Jamais plus il ne pourrais le regarder en face.

« Attends, reste. » dit-il plus fermement cette fois-ci. Gaara n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentais incapable de lui dire non. Sûrement un autre des effets que peut provoquer l'amour…Il revint donc à côté du lit et s'agenouilla à côté de celui-ci, faisant face à celui que son cœur avait choisi.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. »

« Je sais. Je crois par contre qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

« Effectivement, je te laisse l'honneur de commencer. »

« Je t'en pris, Gaara, pas tant de galanterie avec moi. À toi l'honneur. »

« Comment ça, pas tant de galanterie? J'ai le droit d'être galant si j'en ai envie alors à toi le plaisir de commencer. »

« Gaara, je refuse. À TOI l'honneur j'ai dit. »

Il en pouvais décidément pas lui résister. Encore une fois, il se résigna à lui obéir.

Vas-y, Gaara.soupir 

« Depuis que Naruto m'as parlé, j'ai compris bien des choses. J'en ai aussi découvert beaucoup qu'autrement j'aurais jamais pu connaître. Il m'as ouvert les portes du monde des humains. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Par contre, Naruto ne m'as pas tout appris. Loin de là. Je dirais que tu es celui qui m'as montré la plus grosse partie. C'est grâce à toi que je connais l'amour, Lee. C'est grâce à toi que j'en ai découvert la signification. On avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de me l'expliquer et je croyais savoir ce que c'étais jusqu'à ce que je te découvres. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. » dit calmement Gaara alors que devant lui, Lee n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Gaara puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments.

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire… » dit Lee alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Gaara s'en trouva presque vexé de voir que c'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Sur ce Gaara se releva et se dirigea encore une fois vers la porte, mais Lee s'interposa entre lui et la dite porte, un bras lui barrant le passage.

« Vas t'il falloir que je t'arrache à mon lit pour que tu reste ici? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de parler… » dit Lee, un sourire en coin alors qu'il fixait Gaara dans les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à dire. » ajouta froidement le réceptacle du démon raton laveur qui soutenait son regard, mécontent.

« Eh bien là j'ai quelque chose à dire… » dit Lee dont le sourire s'élargissait.

« Vas-y, parle. »

« Dis-moi, je ne te savais pas homosexuel… »

Sur le coup, Lee put sentir que sur son corps seulement couvert d'un caleçon noir, du sable commençait à se répandre. Il n'étais décidément pas bon d'agacer Gaara.

« Fais pas chier… » siffla Gaara entre ses dents, presque à bout de nerfs. Si Lee voulais l'insulter, il avait réussi. S'il voulais lui faire mal, il ne lui en manquais que très peu.

Lee qui se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin dans sa plaisanterie parla enfin avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Calme-toi, c'étais pour rire… » dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Il posa une main sur l'une de ses épaule qu'il serra doucement et le senti se tendre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Lee. Je suis très sérieux… » murmura Gaara qui lui aussi se rapprocha considérablement de Lee dont il était incapable de détacher son regard.

« Je le serai aussi dans ce cas… » murmura Lee alors que sa main passa de l'épaule de Gaara pour aller tendrement caresser sa joue. Ils se regardaient tout deux intensément alors que l'atmosphère se tendait de plus en plus. Son autre main alla caresser la nuque de Gaara qui lui était totalement paralysé. À partir de ce moment là, Lee ferma les yeux et s'étant considérablement rapproché, alla coller sa joue à celle de Gaara, se contentant de sentir sa respiration dans son cou et sur son épaule.

Si souvent il s'était fait des scénarios, imaginant ce moment encore et encore dans sa tête mais jamais il n'avait pensé à celui-là qui était plus romantique que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il retira légèrement sa tête et comme il voulu embrasser la joue de Gaara, il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. C'est alors qu'il décida de goûter à autre chose que la joue de Gaara et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, chaudes et légèrement humides. Le timide baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Lee enlève finalement ses lèvres de celles de son ami.

« Je t'aime, Gaara… » murmura Lee, ses lèvres frôlant presque celles du rouquin qui lentement passait ses bras autour de la taille nue de Lee tout en sentant cet amour qu'il lui portait grandir encore un peu plus en lui. Puis doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Après un moment, Lee senti la langue de Gaara contre ses lèvres et lui céda le passage, allant lui aussi de sa langue caresser tendrement celle de l'élu de son cœur.

Cette nuit là fut selon eux la plus belle de toutes. Celle où finalement ils comprirent le sens du mot « amour ». Elle se termina en douceur, Lee s'étant endormis tout contre Gaara qui à défaut de pouvoir dormir regardait son petit ami avec amour, un petit sourire en coin. Pour cette nuit, ils avaient gardé leur innocence et ne s'étaient que confiés leur âme. Il était encore trop tôt selon eux pour se confier leurs corps. Et puis ils auraient toute leur vie pour y penser alors pourquoi se presser? De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour le moment…Ils s'aimaient et ça leur était amplement suffisant.

_Très cher Shikamaru, _

_Si tu lis ça, c'est parce que je suis partie rejoindre mes frères à l'hôtel. Ils m'embêteraient trop s'il sauraient ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux cette nuit….' M'enfin, c'est pas le but du message. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre devant mon hôtel vers les 17 :00h? On pourrais peut-être aller se payer un dîner ensemble, non? M'enfin, rencontre-moi là bas et ne sois pas en retard sinon je vais te donner une bonne raison de dire que les filles sont galère, je vais te botter les fesses assez fort avec mon éventail que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines, c'est compris? Alors à ce soir Nara!_ _Gros bizoux!_

_La plus galère des filles de Suna qui malgré tout t'aime fort!_

Et voilà qui était parfait!

Temari laissa le petit message sur la table de nuit de Shikamaru qui dormait encore, les cheveux détachés et seulement couvert d'un drap vert comme ses yeux à elle. Elle déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur son épaule et parti en coup de vent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Shikamaru qui se trouvait au deuxième étage de la maison, planant sur son éventail le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à terre où elle se mit en route pour l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée dans l'établissement, elle se dirigea vers leurs chambre. La première chose qu'elle vu quand elle entra dans la chambre fut Kankurô qui dormait paisiblement. Quand elle vit le lit de Gaara vide, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse que ses leçons n'aient pas été inutiles. Sur ce, elle alla enfiler son pyjamas et alla se glisser au côté de Kankurô pour essayer de rattraper le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu à cause d'un certain Nara…

OWARI

Alors vous avez aimé, non, oui, non, oui! En bas à gauche pour les reviews! Si vous m'envoyez des reviews, je vous donnerai des bonbons, ok!


End file.
